Jalousies
by Rachel V.K
Summary: OS MorMor. Il arrive à Moran d'afficher sa jalousie. Au grand bonheur de Jim. Termes injurieux, propos crus.


Comment ne plus dédier mes OS à Exces qui reste un maître dans la maîtrise du MorMor ? Son art de l'écriture demeure incomparable. Elle m'a refilé sa fièvre. Pour toi… ^^

* * *

**Jalousies**

Le patron regagnait le repaire, prestigieux dans son costume de prix, clair cette fois, comme pour un jour de soleil.

Moran, qui supervisait les troupes, savait que le premier qui avait eu droit à sa visite sitôt sorti des rouages de la justice humaine, était Holmes. Il le détestait de passer ainsi avant.

Jim compulsa quelques journaux puis se laissa choir contre le dossier du fauteuil.

"Je me demande jusqu'à quand il sera numéro 1..."

Moran déterrait la hache de guerre.

Le journal s'abaissa sur les pupilles sombres de Moriarty.

Depuis son fauteuil, Jim détaillait le soldat tombé loin du front.

"En voilà une attaque bien pensée." annonça Jim sans rire. Evidemment, il n'y croyait pas un mot.

Soudain, Moran posa durement le fusil qu'il venait d'armer sur la table en bois, la faisant presque agoniser.

"Quand vous lasserez-vous ?"

La page du journal camouflait Jim.

"Tu me joues quoi, exactement ? le petit ami jaloux ou le bras droit complètement dépassé par les événements ?" interrogea Jim sans quitter les lignes imprimées du regard. "Dans l'un comme dans l'autre, tu es pitoyable. Oh, et désolé de ne pas avoir pris le temps de t'adresser quelques lignes enflammées depuis la cellule."

"Vous les gardiez pour un autre que moi."

"Fichtre, ce que tu peux tirer dans le mélo quand tu t'y mets, Seb. Tu me fais vaguement penser à une pute qui tente de vendre de la fidélité au rabais à un client."

Moran se saisit de l'arme et tira sur le mur, juste à côté du superbe cerveau endimanché !

Jim marqua un silence, observant un instant l'impact de la balle dans le mur puis il revint à Moran qui respirait bruyamment. L'offense venait de le griser comme l'aurait fait un verre de spiritueux bu cul-sec !

"Wow." admit Jim "... ça, c'est de la cible émouvante."

Un des hommes entra dans la pièce, affolé par le coup de feu.

"DEHORS !" hurla Jim. L'homme ne demanda pas son reste.

"Tu vois... ça, ça aurait mérité que tu uses une balle." indiqua Jim à Moran, une fois levé.

"Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu-là avec moi, Jim."

Le tutoiement... le ton condescendant. "_Décidément, il est vraiment jaloux_..." songea un instant Jim, presque ravi à 95 %.

"Je t'ai dans la poche, Seb. N'oublie jamais ça."

"Et Holmes ? c'est dans la peau que vous l'avez ?!"

Jim leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je vais le butter. Un jour ou l'autre, avec ou sans votre permission."

"Oh, grand bordel, mais sors d'ici et butte-le !" fit Jim avec de grands gestes des bras. "Tu me fatigues, Sebastian ! Toi, ton ressenti immonde, tes petites crises à deux balles ! Holmes, lui, ne me ferait jamais ça ! Nan... Holmes, c'est la classe, la retenue. Toutes ces qualités qui te font défaut. Tu n'as rien que je puisse broyer, Sebastian. Tu n'as pas d'autre attache que moi. Bordel, même ton palpitant sanglant entre ma main ne me ferait pas plus bander que ça !"

Jim tournait en rond dans la pièce, mains dans le dos.

"Holmes est à moi ! je le briserai comme et quand je le veux ! C'est mon petit challenge personnel."

"Holmes ! Holmes ! vous n'avez que ce nom là à la bouche !" s'emporta Moran.

"Holmes pue moins que toi en ce moment même ! tout sur toi empeste le sentimentalisme pourri autant qu'inutile ! moi, je ne t'ai jamais appris ça ! je voulais que tu t'élèves, Sebastian, que tu quittes cette merde puante qu'est l'ordinaire ! au lieu de ça, tu me fais la crise de la ménagère ! ca pue ! je te le répète ! c'est irrespirable !"

Moran, à présent, enfilait sa veste et y glissa un revolver.

"Tu sors de cette pièce, je t'écarte immédiatement de toutes les affaires."

La menace semblait sérieuse.

"Je vois bien... votre façon de le regarder... cette lueur dans votre regard. Jamais homme ne vous a autant excité."

Jim se gratta les cheveux, dubitatif.

"Tu confonds tout. A croire que je ne t'ai rien appris depuis le temps que tu me fréquentes. Alors vas..." en reprenant place sur le fauteuil après avoir quitté son haut de costume "... retourne te vautrer dans la boue. Et crève-y puisque c'est ce qui te chante."

Moran finit par avoir le sourire. Moriarty devenait aussi théâtral que lui.

"Vous avez tout fait pour que je n'aille pas voir ailleurs. De la drogue dure..."

"Petit con. Tu étais toxico avant de me rencontrer, Seb. Tu m'as cherché bien avant de me connaître. Tu voulais bien obéir à un cerveau à condition qu'il en ait autant dans la tête que dans les couilles. Tous mes coups d'éclat, tu y as assisté. Mes coups de blues aussi."

L'aveu faisait mal, il brûlait la bouche comme de l'acide. Jim aurait pu se vomir dessus à cet instant même, visage déformé par la répugnance de l'hameçon proposé à Moran.

"Vous ne montrez à Holmes que le meilleur de vous-mêmes."

"Pas le meilleur. Le pire. Il m'y oblige. Il exige que je sois au top. Toujours. Il ne me laisse aucun répit. Et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant. Tu me tires vers le bas, Moran. Putain, tu es pire qu'une gomme collée à mes semelles, une belle merde que je traînerai de trottoirs en avenues !"

Mais Moran n'entendait plus les insultes. Il demeurait résolument bloqué sur la précédente déclaration du boss, celle que Jim aurait voulu faire passer inaperçue.

"Vous allez la jouer jusqu'au bout avec Holmes..."

Silence à l'opposé.

"Je l'aurai déjà détruit avant d'arriver à cette extrémité."

Jim se leva à nouveau : "Bon... je me change et tu m'accompagnes à l'aéroport."

"Les affaires se poursuivent."

Jim le regarda : "Evidemment, pauvre crétin, j'ai une entreprise à gérer, des têtes à décapiter et une mère à décevoir."

FIN.


End file.
